


Costco

by regionalatbest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, skeleboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh go shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costco

**Author's Note:**

> so i went to costco the other day and thought of this and also i think i've fallen in love with domestic tyler and josh

“Tyler why’d I have to come with you?” Josh asked, leaning on the cart as Tyler walked ahead to check out some ultra powerful mixer thing, “this is the shopping for your apartment, I don’t make you come shopping with me when I run out of food.”

“That’s because I don’t stay at your house for weeks on end and eat all of your food, you on the other hand do. Do you think I should get this?” He said, indicating towards the blender which was now making soup.

“Would you like to start spending more time at my house? And no, you already have a blender that you barely use you don’t need another one.” Josh replied,

“But this one makes the soup hot all by itself, that’s much better than the one I have at home.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re not at your apartment for most of the year so it really would be a waste of money,” Josh said, grabbing Tyler’s hand and pulling him along past the blender. “how’d you even get in? Don’t you need to like sell your soul and get a special card or something to shop here?”

“Yeah, I came the other week and got one.”

“Where was I?”

“Idunno, probably asleep in my bed or something, that’s mostly what you do all day anyways. Ooh look a family sized pack of Yoo-hoo, there’s no way you can say no to those.” Tyler said, heading down an aisle and subsequently pulling Josh with him.

“That’s not true, I’m out with you right now aren’t I? And no, we’re leaving for tour in a week you won’t be able to finish them and then they’ll go bad.”

“Yeah but I had to wake you up to make you come with me, and it’s like 5pm. Who takes a nap at 5pm? And dude it’s _Yoo-hoo_ and we have a week, I could totally finish off all of them in like four days tops”

“It’s not my fault that your bed’s all comfy and smells like you and stuff, it’s hard _not_ to fall asleep in it. And you shouldn’t be drinking 24 Yoo-hoos in a week so no dude, maybe next time we’re on break and we have a longer time to finish them all.”

“That’s the thing dude, I wouldn’t be drinking them on my own, you’d be helping me.”

“Fine, get the Yoo-hoo, but when you’re sick in a week and we have to get up early to catch our flight don’t complain to me about it.” Josh said as Tyler grabbed the pallet of Yoo-hoo and put it in the bottom of the cart.

“If you like sleeping so much why don’t you do it at your own apartment? Then you won’t be interrupted by me making you go to Costco and stuff.”

“Idunno, it’s lonely at my place. The bed’s too small and you’re not there with me. Plus I’m all out of food and I’d have to do this shopping thing all over again.”

“Wait dude have you been to your apartment at all since we got back?”

“Yeah, I went back like two weeks ago to get some more clothes and stuff.”  
“So you’ve spent every night at my apartment?”  
“Yeah, why? You rather I went back to my own place for a few nights because I’d totally get it. We spend all of our time together when we’re on tour that it would make sense if you didn’t want me around all the time at home too.”

“No it’s not that, it’s just that it seems kind of like a waste of money for you to pay for your own apartment and then just spend all of your time at mine. Just financially not a very good decision.”

“Well what do you suppose I do?” Josh asked, even though he already had a pretty good idea of what Tyler was about to ask.

“Well since you spend so much time at my place you could just move in with me.” Tyler said quietly, busying himself with choosing from the five different types of peanut butter that Costco had to offer. “It would just make the most sense,” he said a little bit more confidently.

“Well when you look at it that way it does seem to make a lot of sense.”

“Yeah and you mentioned that your bed was too small so we could just share mine.”

“That would mean that we wouldn’t have to figure out a way to my bed to your apartment.” Josh added, trying hard not to smile.

“Yeah exactly, would make things a lot easier.”

“But Tyler,” Josh said, instantly getting more serious, “we haven’t been dating all that long. Are you sure you want me to move in?”

“Yeah, I mean you’re my best friend along with my boyfriend and you spend so much time there anyways that it won’t be very different at all. Just now you won’t leave have to go home because you’ll be home. But if you think this is a bad idea that could potentially lead to the destruction of our band then we don’t have to do it.”

“No I do, the idea of living with you and waking up to you and making you breakfast and all that stuff does sound pretty great and I’d love to do it, I’m just making sure you’re perfectly okay with it.”

“Of course I am, and by the looks of it I’m also done shopping so lets go pay and get home so that we can get you moved in.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 


End file.
